Crow Claw (chapter)
This is the article about the chapter of the manga Deadman Wonderland, if you are looking for Senji Kiyomasa's Branch of Sin, click here. Crow Claw is the sixth chapter of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' manga. Discovering that Kiyomasa Senji is not actually The Red Man (nor has heard of him) but is almost as powerful, Ganta Igarashi learns that they, among others, have what's known as a Branch of Sin. However, they are all found by guards and are separated (Senji with Ganta, Shiro with Yō Takami ). Ganta awakens to find himself face-to-face with his lawyer, Tsunenaga Tamaki and is tortured. Ganta then finds out the truth behind his trial and what's in store for him next. Summary Tsunenaga Tamaki is shown in a virtual world-like chat room with each participant represented by an animal avatar. Tamaki is interrupted by a guard telling him via computer that Crow (Senji Kiyomasa) is engaging in unauthorized combat in G Ward. Senji asks Ganta Igarashi (using Woodpecker) for a fight and guesses his answer will be "yes" or "yes". Ganta, thinking that Senji is the Red Man, charges at him with a pipe, but Senji uses his ring to cut the length of his forearm and activates his Branch of Sin: Crow Claw. In a split second, Ganta's pipe is cut up into many pieces and Senji is shown to have two blades formed from the blood spilled from his arms. Not only was Ganta's pipe cut but, Ganta himself is too. Disappointed in Ganta's lack of ability, Senji questions Ganta whether he is actually the Woodpecker and when he's going to use his Branch of Sin then, leaves once deciding that he is boring. Ganta doesn't allow him to leave and activates his BoS exclaiming that this is for his friends. Senji uses his Crow Claw to block the attack but the blades break and it hits him in the chest. Although the attack didn't seem to even remotely hurt Senji, he compliments Ganta on the fact that he managed to hit his heart then states that he doesn't even know what Ganta meant by "the Red Man" or his friends. Ganta becomes confused as to how Senji isn't the Red Man but possesses the same abnormal ability then Senji introduces himself and explains that it's his Branch of Sin. Senji. After realizing that Ganta thought only himself and the Red Man had that ability, explains that others in the prison known as Deadmen all have similar powers. He then challenges Ganta again but is, rather embarrassingly, stomped on by Shiro, pinned to the floor with her breasts at his face and told not to harm Ganta. Senji, blushing madly, tells Shiro to put his jacket on, as he is obviously uncomfortable by a woman's lack of modesty and informs her that a tight full-body suit is too risky. Guards then appear from the entrance of G Ward and tranquilize both Senji and Ganta. As Shiro and Yō are taken in, Shiro continually demands to know Ganta's whereabouts when Yō asks a more logical question about the Branch of Sin. The guard only briefly explains that the residents of G Ward are infected by the Branch of Sin but, stops there as his knowledge of it ends, stressing the secrecy of it, then kicks Shiro and Yō out of G Ward. As he closes the door, he threatens them stating that he'll erase their existence if they tell anyone and Shiro asks about Ganta again. The guard tells her to look for him herself and waves a handful of Cast Cards at Yō and sarcastically thanks him for them implying that he has stolen them. Ganta wakes up in a clinic and is buckled down to an advanced piece of machinery and Tamaki tells him not to move too much yet Ganta instantly recognizes him. Senji is then shown in another clinic as an Unnamed Doctor examines his x-ray scan. Referring to his broken bones, she informs him that it's because he tried to get out to which Senji tells her to shut up and put some clothes on (as she is skimpily dressed). She then explains that his sternum and two ribs are broken and replies understanding why it had hurt and that he's starting to like that kid (referring to Ganta). As the doctor tells Senji that he is in no condition to participate in tomorrow's 'experiment', Senji destroys the computer with his Crow Claw and holds a blade at her neck saying that it's his fight and he will fight in it. Back with Ganta and Tamaki, Ganta recognizes him as the lawyer he had during his trial. Tamaki doesn't seem to remember this as he explains that he has many faces and that he needs to use different methods to collect prisoners for Deadman Wonderland. He then states that he ensured that Ganta would be sentenced at DW unjustly which causes Ganta's anger to flare up and thrash violently. Tamaki then electrocutes him with the machine Ganta is buckled to, and teaches him manners in the process thus exposing Tamaki's extreme sadistic nature. Fortunately, another doctor stops him from continuing but, only so that he won't be useless for tomorrow's experiment. Ganta asks what the experiment is and Tamaki explains that he'll be in a show. The last panel on the page shows an image of "Crow Vs Woodpecker" which are the codenames for Senji and Ganta. Tamaki explains that it's a daily battle between two Deadmen with the prize being Cast Points and Candy. He also states that if he keeps winning, he'll meet the true murderer of the Nagano School Massacre with the most important detail being the fact that Ganta is the only one he chose to let live and suggests that he has taken a liking to Ganta. He also corrects Ganta that the Red Man is actually called the Wretched Egg to which Ganta repetitively exclaims to kill both Tamaki and the Wretched Egg. Tamaki doesn't react to this threat with fear but grins madly and tells Ganta to firstly get on the stage at tomorrow's Carnival Corpse and states that he thinks Ganta will have so much fun that he must just die... Characters in order of appearance * Tsunenaga Tamaki * Senji Kiyomasa * Yō Tamaki * Shiro * Ganta Igarashi * Unnamed Doctor * Wretched Egg 06. Crow Claw Category:Volume 2